Una Vida Sin Tí
by E.Y.79
Summary: Lena Luthor, antes todas las adversidades logro formar una familia con Kara Danvers, la mejor reportera de Ciudad Nacional; tras formar a su familia sucede una tragedia muere, pero como Supergirl, su otro trabajo, llevando a la familia tener que esperar para llorar su muerte. — Mal summary, no lo sé, pero pasa y leé.


Hola, ¿qué tal va su día, excelente? Espero que si, o al menos digerible.

Buenas noches o momento del día en en que te encuentras leyendo esto. Hoy me presento con una nueva historia. Ahora aclaraciones :

Uno, esto es un _**AU**_.

Dos, este capítulo, sera algo largo. Pues sera un Two-shot.

Tres, la imagen utilizada esta levemente editada pero no quita el hecho de que no es mía; _**así que crédito y derecho a quien corresponde.**_

Cuatro, aquí habrá amor entre _**chicaxchica**_... aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Y cinco, estoy revisando con esmero esto, pero mi computadora esta fallando, así que me encuentro editando en mi celular. Asi que posibles modificaciones en un futuro.

Finalmente, esperando les guste. Nos vemos abajo.

 **Desclemier : Supergirl NO me pertenece, derechos y créditos a sus respectivos. A mi solo se me ocurren ideas, y las comparto.**

* * *

—Hola, cariño ¿Está todo bien?— Pregunto Lena que toco con suavidad la puerta antes de entrar, notando así que su hija le daba la espalda.

—¿Por qué, no debería estarlo?— Dijo con sarcasmo y sin voltear para ver a la pelinegra.

—Bueno cariño desde el funeral de _Supergirl_ , no has pronunciado palabra alguna y en la escuela van mas de tres vece que me llama el director, y es solo de la semana pasada. Estoy preocupada.— Respondió tras un suspiro largo, que mostraba lo cansada Lena de encontraba.

—Mamá Lena; mamá Kara _era_ Supergirl... —Hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y no llorar sin expresar todo.— Pero solo han anunciado la muerte de la heroína, no de la gran mujer que quería a su familia y hacia con amor su trabajo.—Agrego con tono molesto y girando sobre si para ver a su madre.

—Cariño, tu madre pidió que eso se mantuviera en secreto hasta el final, fue uno de sus deseos. —Dijo Lena tomando asiento en una esquina de la cama.

—Pero ella siempre se esforzó... es momento de que le den el mérito y gloria que se ganó. —Grito con dolor y lanzándose a los brazos de su madre.

—Es cierto, lo merece; pero ella se preocupa por nosotras... y no quería ponernos en peligro. —Dijo Lena que empezó a perder el control de las lágrimas.

—Somos su familia, ¿ Qué nos puede pasar? —Pregunto incrédula la joven que siempre noto la admiración y cariño de la gente hacia su madre.

—Todo; ahora que no está, cualquier enemigo querrá cobrar venganza; recuerdas que nos decía cada que entraba por la ventana. —Pregunto Lena con una pequeña sonrisa y sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos de la menor.

—Nos abrazaba fuerte, bueno o malo el día y decía... "He vuelto. ¿Cómo están mis más grandes tesoros?, ustedes que llenan de alegría de mi vida, razón más que de sobra para ganar y poder regresar a este mi hogar para estar a lado suyo de nuevo." —Para este punto ambas mujeres lloraban.—Pero yo puedo protegernos, aún sin todos los superpoderes que ella tenía... solo quiero que tenga lo que consiguió tras muchos años.

—Cariño...—Susurro con una sonrisa, tras besar su frente.— Puede que recuerda que no tienes algunos; eres igual a ella, y así como ese recuerdo y regalo maravilloso que eres, tengo tanto que ella me dio, guardemos con amor en nuestro corazón eso y sigamos.—Dijo lena abrazando con más fuerza a su hija.

—Sigue sin ser justo. —Recrimino apartándose para limpiarse las mejillas.

—La vida no es justa, y no que más que adaptarse.—Aconsejo Lena dando un beso en la mejilla de su hija.—¿Y que será entonces de Mamá Kara, sólo dejaremos que desaparezca? ¿y con el tiempo ir olvidandola?—Pregunto enojada.

—Nunca olvidaría a tu madre... Ella era mi kriptonita.—Bomeo Lena, que miraba con atención la ventana del cuarto de su hija, esperando algo que sabia no pasaría.—Pero lo que entiendo es que nos anduviste espiando a tu tía y a mí.—Dijo con cierto reproché y apretando la mejilla de la joven.

—Aún me cuesta controlar mis poderes, y mientras practicaba escuche.—Confeso cuando su madre la liberó.

—Pero es cierto, un plan se puso en marcha unas horas después de la muerte de _Supergirl._ Por lo que pasa es que Kara Danvers-Luthor sigue viva, fue de viaje a un país por un congreso, el problema es que ese lugar es malo y peligroso, cosa que llevo a Kara a conseguir información del gobierno que la llevara a ser ejecutada. Recibiremos la noticia gracias a los medios de televisión que asistieron, tal vez ya no quieras pero tendremos que llorar otra vez.—Explico Lena, una vez se levantó de la cama.—No tenemos más opciones.

—Odió ese plan.—Dijo cruzándose de brazos la rubia de ojos verdes.

—Cariño...—Llamo con suavidad Lena, pues lo último que quería era regañar a su hija por sentirse herida.

—Lo odio, odió, odió...—Paso de hablar con suavidad a gritar indignada.

—Eli, calma...—Llamo de nuevo Lena a la joven, con intención de calmarla.

—Fuera, quiero estar sola.—Grito en un intento de no decir algo que lastimara a su madre, ya que al ser mitad Luthor podía ser cruel si se lo proponía.

—Como quieras.—Dijo Lena, tras un suspiro. Así que paso a salir de la habitación de Eliza -Eli de cariño, para amigos y familiares- tras besar la cabeza rubia frente a ella.

—¿Una copa de vino?—Pregunto la pelirroja desde la barda, al ver la cara triste de una de las empresarias mas ricas del mundo.

—Dame la botella.—Respondió tomando asiento en el sofá.

—¿Más complicado de lo esperado?—Pregunto mientras se acercaba.

—Si... Demasiado...— Respondió melancólica.

—Puedo llegar a entender el dolor por el que atraviesan, pero no puede seguir en con lo mismo; olvidando su bienestar, e intendado llamar la atención de los demás.—Explico Alex cruzandose de piernas y pidiendo que rellenara su copa a la que tenía la botella.

—Lo se... Han pasado dos semanas y solo causa problemas en la escuela; todo porque calla.—Dijo levemente irritada sirviendo a uno de los pocos miembros de su familia.

—Si... y con el historial de rebeldía de nuestras familias, no sería bueno que lo haga.—Dijo tras resoplar.

—No recuerdo que Kara mencionara algo de faceta de rebeldía...—Comento Lena con sorpresa y una ceja arqueada.

—Tuvo lo suyo a su modo, he igual esa niña aprende lo que ve... y yo entro, entre sus ejemplos.

—¿Conseguiste algo?—Pregunto Lena rodando los ojos, después de tomar del envase.

—Si, tras comentar la situación con _él_ , me dijo que investigaría con unos amigos... Y ayer por fin nos pudimos ver, aquí lo tienes.—Respondio Alex estirando un papel doblado en dos.

—¿El mejor?—Cuestiono abriendo el papel y observando los números en tinta negra.

—Si; y sobre todo una persona de confidencialidad para ellos.—Dijo una vez regreso con otra botella para servirse en su copa.— El problema la millonada que pide para mantener el secreto... pese a que su hija es un super.—Bufó molesta al recordar detalles de la investigación del hombre.

—Para mí no lo será, si eso implica que mi hija pueda seguir... Y sobre todo por el camino del bien... Eso es lo que ella quería.—Dijo Lena como pudo, ya que un nudo se formo en su garganta. Robando la botella cerca a la pelirroja.

—La noticia de Kara esta próxima.—Anuncio Alex alzando su copa, tras subir el volumen de la televisión, que hasta el momento había estado muteada.

—Lo se... Y realmente no quiero abrir de nuevo la herida, para llorar; solo para no parecer indiferente.—Confeso Lena que desde la semana pasada había intentado llorar para ese momento, pero terminaba entrando en la tina abrazándose a si misma.

—La tenemos difícil, pero algo se nos ocurrirá.—Dijo Alex preparada para chocar su copa con la botella de vino que la pelinegra sostenia entre sus manos.

—Y ahí está.—Dijo sin animos Lena chocando con cuidado los envases de cristal.

En otras noticias; nos da pena compartir esta noticia, pero hoy una compañera reportera, específicamente Kara Danvers; fue reportada desaparecida hace 3 días acabado el congreso del alcaide Smith, y el día hoy se a encontrado en su habitación su cuerpo sin vida, —el reportero toma una pausa— la familia contaba con su regresó, pero desde la desaparición se les comunico e informó las cosas podrían acabar mal. Desde la cadena 3, les mandamos nuestros a la familia. Y que buscaremos se le haga justicia.*

—Es el turno de la familia.—Comento Alex con molestia, y es que ella odia las mentiras de tal magnitud. Pero aún dispuesta a cuidar a la familia de su hermana, sabia que la lista era larga y algunos muy poderosos para hacer algo con sus puños.

—En minutos los alrededores se llenaran de reporteros.—Dijo Lena al ver las cámaras de seguridad de su "pequeña" casa, pero mucha seguridad.—Pero temo que ella no esta lista.—Agrego ahora viendo la puerta como su hija ponia el seguro de la puerta y cerraba las cortinas.

—Lo se, pero no podemos retrasar ésto. Y esto le dejara al menos con un poco de la gloria que merece.—Dijo la mayor de las Danvers una vez llego a la cocina y destapo otra botella.

—Al menos se que mi hija también tiene sangre Luthor.—Comento Lena que tomo su celular para apagarlo, ya que una vez empezó a sonar no parecía querer parar.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Pregunto Alex sin entender el comentario.

—Que ella sera fuerte ante este obstáculo.—Dijo Lena tomando otro poco de vino, ya que su tono era seguro, pudo librarse de tener que hablar sobre que su hija decía lo mismo y ahora veía de quien lo sacó. Y la verdad lo último que quiera era amargarse lo que restaba ese día; y de la energía que mañana gastaría con los medios.—Creo que iré a dormir, mañana sera agotador.

—Es cierto, adelante, yo me quedare a cuidar...—Lena la interrumpió con un abrazo, presionando su cara entre el hombro y cuello de la pelirroja.—Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro.—Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Se que no quieres llegar a casa, puedes quedarte todo lo que ocupes.—Dijo Lena denotando ya que había pasado su limite de alcohol, y que seguro amanecería con cruda.—Y es cierto, todo saldrá bien.—Susurro calmada y con seguridad, abrazando con mas fuerza a quien ya era una hermana para ella.

 _"Kara Danvers, es mi persona favorita."_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la agente que soltó a llorar. Porque su corazón no paraba de preguntarse,

 _¿Dónde esta ella... volverá, verdad? Lo prometió._

Al final la empresaria, logro dormir un par de horas antes de que el sol saliera e ir a la oficina. Permitió a su hija quedarse en casa, –dejando claro que Alex se quedaría con ella– es que temía la acosaran, eso y que en un impulso revelara lo que había tanto costado hacer. Se encontró con la cara de su chófer, quien tras una porque reverencia y una pequeña sonrisa abrió la puerta del vehículo.

—¿A donde señorita, Danvers...—Paro en seco el hombre que enseguida quiso pedir disculpas, pero Lena no le dejo.

—Bernardo, haremos la parada de siempre en L-corp, solo necesito me recojas a las 3, porque iremos a los angares del aeropuerto ya que iremos a buscar a mi esposa.—Dijo Lena seria y con normalidad la Luthor más chica antes de sacar de su portafolio unos papeles, y ponerse a leerlos. Y es que un desayuno de Alex, y mucho maquillaje ayudaron a que se viera con un día cualquiera.

Llegando a la entrada, vio a los buitres que aseguraban una semana de infierno, porque otra vez su nombre quedaba en medio de algún suceso. Desde la muerte de Supergirl, muchos intentaron agendar cita con ella; y agradeció desde muy en fondo de su ser el trabajo apenas si le diera la noche para dormir; pasar un segundo con ellos solo la rompería; pero ahora su esposa también falleció, y al menos tendría que aceptar una.

—Señorita Luthor, pensé que se tomaría unos días.—Comento Jess al ver salir a su jefa salir por el elevador.

—Apartir de mañana me ausentare hasta el lunes que viene, pero debo reorganizar algunas cosas.—Se limito a decir Lena abriendo la puerta de su oficina.—Sera que me puedas traer una taza de café.—Ordeno amable para cerrar tras decir aquellas grandes puertas.

—Entendido... No imagino cuanto está sufriendo.—Murmuro para si la mujer que caminaba hasta el comedor del lugar.

Lena se sentó en su silla y no pudo evitar el impulso de girar a ver al balcón. Y su mente no tardo en traicionarla, trayendo lo último que vivió con su esposa.

 _—Señorita Luthor, deberías de no tener abierto aquí, que tal y alguien quiere robarla.—Dijo una mujer rubia entando por ahí mismo._

 _—Imagino estaría loco, nadie se mete con un Luthor... aunque Supergirl, sabes que ahora estoy casada.—Dijo con tono coqueto Lena que se acerco a tomar la nariz de la kriptoniana._

 _—Es cierto, perdone señorita Danvers-Luthor, su esposa debe ser la mujer más afortunada.—Bromeo la rubia tomando en un abrazo a Lena._

 _—No sabes lo afortunada, tal vez no más de lo que me siento yo.—Susurro al oído de la heroína, antes de morder su oreja._

 _—Bueno...—Kara no pudo seguir mas, así que se acercó para besarle, y no tardo en ser correspondida._

 _—Solo me fui unos minutos por la cena, y ustedes ya están con lo mismo.—Dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta._

 _—Lo que pasa es que estas celosa.—Canturreo Kara que voló a lado de la joven que había estrado para abrazarla, y pasar a poner con supervelocidad las bolsas que sostenía su hija._

 _—No mamá, suéltame.—Pidió entre risas Eli, que intentaba apartar a su madre que le hacia cosquillas._

 _—Lo haré si me saluda como es debido, señorita.—Dijo cara con una sonrisa grande._

 _—Buenas noches mamá, mi superheroina favorito.—Dijo la joven haciendo como pudo para llegar a la mejilla de su madre._

 _—Palabras mágicas dichas.—Dijo una vez soltó a su hija._

 _—Bien, ya que estamos todas, comamos.—Propuso Lena abrazando a sus dos mujeres favoritas._

 _—Si.—Afirmaron emocionadas madre e hija que tomaban asiento._

 _—¿Y cómo va la escuela...?—Se interrumpió la misma ojiverde al ver a Kara poner su mano en su oreja.— ¿Todo bien, cariño?—Cambió de pregunta al notar cierta arruga en la cara de su ojiazul._

 _—Solo algunos alienigenas peligrosos, debo irme.—Dijo Kara, sería y calmada tras besar la mejilla de su hija, y siendo detenida por la mano de Lena, aún después de su beso.—Nos vemos en la casa.—Agrego con voz dulce_ , para calmar a su mujer que con la mirada hablaba.

 _—Mamás, ¿todo bien?—Pregunto confundida Eli al ver serías a ambas mujeres._

 _—Eso espero señora Danvers-Luthor, o sufrirá un castigó.—Dijo al fin Lena tomando otro beso de Kara.—No, quieres eso.—"Advirtió" una vez se forzo a soltarla._

 _—Eli, cuida a mamá.—Dijo poniéndose a su lado, y alzando para volar con ella en brazos.—Recuerda portare bien, obedece a mamá, y una recompensa habrá.—Agrego en tono alto, después de besar su mejilla contraria.—Espero no regresar tarde._

 _—Mi ventana estará abierta.—Susurro Eliza con una sonrisa inocente._

 _—Gra-ci-as.—Dijo moviendo los labios y guiñando su ojo._

 _—Ustedes dos no cambian.—Dijo tras un suspiro de derrotada Lena, que las miraba con ternura y amor._

 _—Me debo ir...—Dijo al escuchar el grito de su hermana, y despegando vuelo enseguida para salir de ahí. Logrando solo ver aquella capa roja ondearse._

—Señorita Luthor, ¿está bien?—Pregunto Jess que llevaba 5 minutos intentando obtener la atención de su jefa.

—Si, lamento preocuparte.—Dijo Lena que enseguida retiro la lágrima que se había escapado.

—Siendo sincera; me preocupa su salud emocional y psicológica, ya que fue hostigada por la muerte de Supergirl por culpa de su hermano, y ahora Kara se ha ido; —hizo una pausa mientras pasaba un pañuelo a su amiga y jefa—siempre he admirado su fuerza ante los problemas y críticas—agrego acercándose a abrazar a la pelinegra— pero aún usted, tiene permiso de llorar frente a otros y recibir el apoyo.—Finalizo poniendo un poco mas de fuerza al abrazo y consiguiendo ser correspondida.

—Gracias Jess pero quisiera que los accionistas no piensen que hay algo con lo que me puedan manipular.—Dijo cuando al fin se sintió con un poco de fuerza, gracias al abrazó.— Pero tú, eres una gran amiga.—Aclaro con una gran sonrisa sincera.

—No es nada, al final del día perder a un ser querido es doloroso.—Dijo Jess correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

—¿Catco ya intento agendarnos?—Pregunto Lena volviendo a ver aquella vista que le proporcionaba su rascacielos.

—Si, me hice a la idea de que solo hablarías con ellos, les quede de confirmar lugar y ahora.—Dijo Jess, mostrando la pantalla de su tableta.

—Kara trabajo ahí, y no me perdonaría que algún otro medio tuviera la exclusiva. —Intento bromear Lena, pero cierto tono melancólico se había notado.

—Igual dijeron, estar abiertos a esperar.—Menciono Jess al ver la mirada abatida de la mujer más fuerte que la vida le había dejado conocer, aparte de Cat Grand.

—Si, me hice a la idea de que solo hablarías con ellos, les quede de confirmar lugar y ahora.—Dijo Jess, mostrando la pantalla de su tableta.

—Kara trabajo ahí, y no me perdonaría que algún otro medio tuviera la exclusiva. —Intento bromear Lena, pero cierto tono melancólico se había notado.

—Igual dijeron, estar abiertos a esperar.—Menciono Jess al ver la mirada abatida de la mujer más fuerte que la vida le había dejado conocer, aparte de Cat Grand.

—La cita será con Cat, ¿cierto?—Pregunto arqueando una ceja, demostrando que un respuesta negativa era lo último que queria.

—Si, estás disponible a las 2, ella personalmente te recibirá en la entrada.—Dijo Jess que mandó un correo a la mujer más poderosa de los medios, e increíblemente rápido respondió.

—Me parece bien, aún es temprano, para esa hora tendré todo resuelto. Pero claro será si me limpias la tarde de alguna reunión.—Dijo Lena dando al fin un sorbo a su café.

—Desde la mañana limpie su agenda hasta nuevo aviso, pero quedé en estas semana entregar quienes asistirían a reuniones u eventos donde L-Corp debe hacer presencia.—Dijo Jess que ahora mostraba la agenda.

—Me encargaré de eso, gracias. Necesitaré más café.—Dijo Lena pegando su vista a la pantalla.

—Enseguida. —Se limito a decir Jess, pues sabía que aquello era una afirmación, e intentar convencer a Lena de irse o relajarse será gastar tiempo de la empresaria.

 _ **Pero esa sera historia de otro día. O tal vez, nunca.**_

* * *

Bien, yo quedo aquí. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

 _ **En mi caso cualquier apoyo que des a esta historia es más que suficiente para hacerme feliz y saber si en un futuro traer más.**_ Ya sera el apoyo, tiempo y mi imaginación quienes decidirán si me aparece de nuevo por aquí con algo nuevo _.—Que me gustaría decir tengo realmente ya tengo algunas ideas, para ese "futuro".—_ O igual que piensan, ¿esto podría tener algunos capítulos? Tu opinión vale mucho para mi.

 _ **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**_

 _ **Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

Sin más, me despido; excelente día.

 **By : E.Y.79**


End file.
